


The Replacement

by ufp13



Series: LA!verse [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz Howard would be replaced as their liaison to the FBI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> I don't own the characters, just playing in the sandbox(es).
> 
> A very big thank you to Sam for once again hunting my mistakes. *squishes*

Fritz Howard would be replaced as their liaison to the FBI. She couldn’t say she was happy about that development. Over the years, the squad had formed a good relationship with the agent – not in the least thanks to their former leader. Fritz’s assurances that his successor would continue to cooperate with them was met by doubt from every member of the team – her included.

Of course, Provenza was the one grumbling the loudest. He disdained change. However, there was nothing they could do. The decision was the FBI’s, not theirs. All they could do was to wait and see and try to make the best of the situation.

Facing her team, she missed the entrance of the replacement. Her first indication that somebody had stepped into the room were the eyes of the guys going wide, Sanchez’s jaw dropping slightly. Nothing like making a good first impression. Mentally rolling her eyes at her team, she turned around to see what had caused this reaction. Upon laying eyes on the agent, though, she reacted the same way as everybody else – only for different reasons.

Fritz walked up to his female colleague, shaking her hand before facing the squad again. “Everybody, I’d like you to meet Special Agent Catherine Willows.”

Catherine nodded in the direction of the team, then stepped closer to her. “Captain Raydor,” she greeted her curtly.

For a moment, Sharon considered keeping up the charade, but in the end, couldn’t suppress the joy at this unexpected turn of events. “Oh, cut it,” she replied before embracing the strawberry-blonde to the utter surprise of everybody else in the room.

Once they released the hold on each other, Fritz looked at them. “I assume you know each other.”

Catherine grinned. “I told you it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Goodbye, everyone. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Shaking seven pairs of hands, he left the room where Sharon introduced her team personally to their new liaison, without mentioning the details of the nature of her relationship with the FBI agent.

After having ensured that each member of her team was occupied, she asked Catherine into her office. The moment the blinds were drawn, she pulled her girlfriend into her arms again and kissed her deeply.

“Do you always start your meetings like that?” Catherine asked cheekily once they had parted.

“Only the ones with beautiful, strawberry-blonde Special Agents,” Sharon quipped before asking the questions that had been on the tip of her tongue ever since she had first seen her lover standing in her squad room. “But honestly, you? Really? How? Why? When? And where are you staying?”

“Take a breath, love. Yes, me. Really. How? My request for transfer was approved. Why? Because you can’t leave and my phone isn’t as cuddly as you are. When? The whole process started a month ago, but I hadn’t wanted to get our hopes up so I kept quiet. And I was hoping your couch was free for a few nights until I could find a place.”

Sharon shook her head in amazement. That woman! 

“No, my couch isn’t available, but I do have some space in my bed...”

“I’ll take it.”

 

That had been about ten hours ago. By now, they were cuddled up in the aforementioned bed, legs entwined, Catherine’s head resting on Sharon’s chest, arms wrapped around each other.

Sharon ran her fingers through Catherine’s locks, twirling strands around her finger. She had missed this closeness, the warmth of another body, this body with her under the sheets. It still seemed unreal to her that Cath was really there. Although it was a dream come true, the transition wouldn’t be all smooth sailing. Similarly to Provenza, Rusty still didn’t deal well with change and considered it a threat of his currently stable life. Introducing him to a feisty blonde would certainly be interesting. Fortunately, Catherine had accepted Sharon’s choice to take the boy in from the start and was willing to do whatever would be necessary to make him comfortable with their relationship. That he would have to accept the woman in Sharon’s life wasn’t up for debate, though. Luckily, he wasn’t around this week. Although Sharon had missed him a day ago when he had left for a school trip, she was now very happy about his absence. It gave them time to discuss further steps – how to break the news to him, whether to look for a bigger place or a second smaller one nearby, whether to come clean to Sharon’s squad, how to keep clashes at work that would unquestionably happen from intruding into their private life. This discussion should have taken place over dinner, but somehow they had never even made it near the kitchen.

The moment the door of Sharon’s apartment had closed behind them, hands had started to attack clothes, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor, lips had fused, tongues tangled. Touching, kissing, teasing, they had stumbled into Sharon’s bedroom, falling onto the bed laughing. Carefree lovemaking had followed, passionate yet tender, sweaty and fast, loving and slow, rediscovering, reconnecting. It had been too long since they had last been able to touch each other. Between Sharon changing departments and becoming a foster parent and Cath changing employers and moving across the country, their plans had gotten killed time and again. That they were here now was nothing short of a wonder.

Sharon knew Cath had had selfish reasons for applying for Fritz’s now former position, but she nonetheless felt indebted to her lover for packing her things yet again and moving to yet another city. She would have to think of an appropriate way to thank her, to celebrate the end of the long-distance part of their relationship. Admittedly, the events of the last hours were a good start, but a nice evening out in town, dinner and maybe dancing afterwards sure couldn’t hurt. Especially as it would give them a reason to dress up. Yes, Sharon had very selfish reasons for wanting to thank her lover. However for now, she would celebrate quietly – or maybe not so quietly seeing as they had the apartment to themselves at the moment – sans clothes, in the shower, followed by simple meal. Anything else could wait until tomorrow.

= End =


End file.
